clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Elemental Source
The Eternal Elemental Sources are the main components that power the Core of Light and contain the whole of Equestria together in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. Story Optimus Prime for Rescue Bots this your all teams is Skylanders will defeated Changelings. In the, Castle of the Two Sisters this is more pieces let's find my pieces and they Eternal Sources them has combine before machine for Equestria created Core of Light. List of Eternal Sources Eternal Air Source The Eternal Air Source was recovered by the Drow to the Stormy Stronghold, but attempts to harness the power of the Air Source went wrong as it turned into a large twister that began blowing the Stronghold apart. Upon arriving at the stronghold, the Skylanders had to lower the lightning pylons to put the castle back together in order to retrive the Eternal Air Source. Eternal Water Source After the Core of Light was destroyed, the Eternal Water Source returned to the sea in Leviathan Lagoon. The Skylanders needed to gather the idol statues around the Lagoon that are needed to make the Water Source reveal itself. However, before they can retreive the Eternal Source, the Skylanders were swallowed by the Leviathan and ended up in its belly, who uses the Eternal Water Source to conjure frightening water spells and create his Water Minions. The corresponding component for the eternal water source in the Core of Light is the Twin spouts of Ocea Major- Minor. Eternal Earth Source : “You have found the Eternal Earth Source: the eye within the eye, the very foundation of all Equestria!” : —Optimus Prime The Eternal Earth Source is one of the main components of the Core of Light. A group of Mabu in Stonetown guarded it until the Skylanders would arrive to collect it. However, the Eternal Source turned itself into a Stone Golem. It wreaked havoc upon the town's population until the Skylanders defeated it, turning the Eternal Earth Source back into its true form. The corresponding component for the Eternal Earth source in the Core of Light is the Crystal Eye. Eternal Life Source The Eternal Life Source was hidden in a giant acorn in Everfree Forest. Just before the Skylanders can retrieve it, the Skylanders are able to retrieve the Eternal Life Source. Eternal Tech Source The Eternal Tech Source was taken by the Trolls in Battlefield where they were using it to power their secret weapon, the Troll Super Tank. The corresponding components for the Eternal Tech source in the Core of Light are the Golden Gear and the Green Goo of Primordia. Eternal Undead Source The Eternal Undead Source was located in the Creepy Citadel where it was guarded by the forces of the Undead. When the Skylanders came close to retrieving it, Skylander while using the Eternal Undead Source to conjure spells. The corresponding component for the Eternal Undead source in the Core of Light is the Skull Mask. Eternal Fire Source The Eternal Fire Source was located in the Lava Lakes Railway, Skylanders to summon Fire spells while summoning his Fire Minions. The corresponding component for the Eternal Fire source in the Core of Light is the Crucible of the Ages. Eternal Magic Source : “Portal Master, you have retrieved the final element, the very essence of Equestria: the Eternal Magic Source!” : —Optimus Prime Twilight is overwhelmed by the taxing requirements of the friendship lessons before her, and she retreats to the library. as she worries about completing her lessons in time for Twilight's return, Twilight decides to use magic to lighten her stressful workload. Using the Eternal Magic Source spell in conjunction with The Core and Book of Magic Spells, she brings her friends under her direct control. The corresponding component for the Eternal Magic source in the Core of Light is the Quicksilver. Gallery